It was called the Unsinkable
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: "Not even God Himself can sink this ship." The employee that said this couldn't have been more wrong. Human names used for ALL characters, slight OOC, character death, no yaoi. PruHun and a little AusHun, FrUk, Spamano, GerIta. "Saying God can't sink a ship is ridiculous! It's blasphemy!" "Silly. It's called the 'Unsinkable' for a reason." France, Romano, and Italy fem!
1. Chapter 1

******I am aware that some other people have had this idea before so I am NOT taking full credit. I do not want to be a copy so I give credit to the other people who have also used this idea. Also I made Katyusha (Ukraine), Natalya (Belarus), and Ivan (Russia) kind of OOC to fit better with the story. Human names used for all characters so please don't get confused.**

******Also, France and North and South Italy are female in this story.**

___Italics are thoughts. _******Bold is emphasis. (Bold in parentheses are author notes.) ********Alright that's all for now!**

******Enjoy! =7=**

* * *

******-Elizaveta Hérderváry-**

"Elizabeth come here." Roderich, my fiancee, called to me.

"It's Elizaveta." Roderich was Austrian, and very rich.

"Elizabeth listen to your husband." My mother said. She desperately wanted his family's money, along with my father.

"He's not my husband ******yet **mother." I spoke through my teeth, making my way to Roderich. When I came over I smiled like I loved the man in front of me. I did not know whether or not Roderich wanted the wedding, as we had not yet had the chance to speak alone, but he hasn't shown any interest in me either.

"What is it dear?" I asked.

"I'd like you to have this." He said, fixing a flower clip that sparkled into my chestnut hair that was pulled tightly into a bun.

"Thank you," I said lovingly, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it compliments you." He said somewhat curtly, turning away to walk to his cabin. I guess I should be happy that we would not be sharing a room. Although, I would be sharing one with my parents.

Maybe I could somehow forget I would soon be wed to a man I don't love on this voyage... just for a little while.

******- Alfred Jones -**

"Hurry up Arthur! We gotta get through the crowd!" I had Arthur's arm tightly in my grasp and was dragging him through the thick crowd of people that were between us and the grand ship known as the Titanic. We were leaving England to go to the States. New York.

"Slow down you git! You're going to rip my arm off!" Arthur yelled but I pressed on until I had dragged him on board.

"All right. Now you can rest." I said after bringing him on deck. Arthur panted and dropped his bag by his feet.

"You bloody... git... You... didn't... have to run... so fast..." he breathed.

"Er.. sorry." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

******- Ludwig Beilschmidt -**

"Aww zhis sucks!" A certain albino known as my older brother whined.

"Gilbert!" I growled, "Be happy I even got you on board."

"But I von't get to see you because you'll be vorking most of zhe time!"

I would be underneath the deck working as one of the engineers.

"Zhat's just zhe vay it is Gilbert. I'll see you vhen I can alright? Go take our zhings to our cabin. I have to go help out below." I turned to leave but was stopped by a firm grip on my arm. I turned back to look my brother in his now serious red-eyed gaze.

"Be careful Luddy. Don't get hurt."

I smiled and hugged my brother. "I vill." I promised.

"Goodbye. I'll see you later Gilbert."

"Bye Ludwig!" I turned my back, and walked away.

******- Felicia Vargas -**

"Ve~ Hey hey sorella come look!" I waved my older sister Lovina over to the railing where I was standing. She grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me from the railing roughly.

"Idiota. Don't lean so far over the railing. You'll fall over."

"Mi dispiace... Hey Lovi do you like the ship?" I asked excitedly.

"S-Shut up! Don't call me that!" Lovina turned red. "Yes, it's a beautiful ship. Grazie ve."

I had managed to get Lovina on board free since I was working on the ship as one of the on deck musicians. I would play the flute in early and mid-morning, the cello in the afternoon, and the saxophone for jazz music at night. I was one of the only musicians that would change instruments throughout the day. And I would be free to sleep or do whatever I like by eleven pm.

I would eat breakfast early in the morning and have a lunch break at about twelve-thirty. Dinner had to wait until after I was done for the day. So no siestas but that's okay! "Ve~ I'm glad sorella likes it." I smiled warmly at her. "It was hard work to get my boss to allow it. Though I'm sorry I couldn't get Antonio too..." Antonio was my sister's boyfriend as of three months.

"It's okay Felicia. Antonio said he'd find his own way on board and knowing him he'll succeed."

In return I simply smiled and said, "Let's go find our cabin. I'm excited and I wanna take a quick siesta since I start playing tonight."

"Yeah yeah okay. It's this way." Lovina, holding her bags, began walking. And I followed.

******- Katyusha -**

"Natalya! There you are!" I ran over to my youngest sibling, who had run off earlier chasing our brother.

"Where's Ivan?" I asked looking around.

Glaring, Natalya pointed at a slightly shaking barrel sitting by a wall. I giggled. _Big Ivan in a small barrel?_ I walked over with Natalya following and went to open the barrel. But when I neared the barrel, it shook violently and fell over, tossing a disheveled Ivan out.

"Oof!" He then saw Natalya and flinched, but then sighed. "You caught me da."

Poor Ivan, he sounded so defeated. Natalya brightened and smiled, her constant glare leaving her face.

"Hey why don't we get something to eat?" I suggested.

To even afford our tickets to get on the ship, all three of us worked very hard. Even Natalya helped out and went so far as to stop playing with knives and make some clothing to sell with me. Ivan went to get a job that would accept under-aged employees. I think he worked the hardest.

Ivan stood up and dusted himself off, for once allowing Natalya to cling to his arm affectionately. At least until they started eating.

Except while I was eating I tried to talk to Ivan and Natalya hissed at me and made me cry! I should teach her more about being nice and lady-like. That's what big sisters do right?

******- Antonio Carriedo -**

You would not ******believe **the trouble I went through to get on board this damn ship. It's harder than it looks to sneak on board with so much security around.

Eventually I got past with a fake I.D. pretending to be a bus boy who was late getting on. I still can't believe it worked.

Now to find the Vargas twins. There was no way I was going to let my girlfriend and my little Feli go to another country without me!

* * *

******AN That's your intro to the story! Review please?**

******Disclaimer: All credit for Hetalia goes to Hidekaz Himaruya. Credit for some of this story goes to other people who had the idea before me.**


	2. Note about poll

Hey there! Sorry about this ^^; It's not a chapter.

I want the people to see this to go to my profile page and see a poll about what story I should update first. As in, I'm a little busy with ideas and want you guys to vote which one I should work on first. But don't worry, I _will_ update all of them, just the one with the most votes will get updated first and so on from there.

You are allowed to vote twice. Please hurry! ^^

Also, this note will be taken down when the poll closes.

Thank you for your patience,

~Jawzy


End file.
